


Enchanted

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yeo Hwanwoong, Eventual Smut, Hwanwoong plays a trumpet and Ashlee wants it known that she Hates this, In the first one, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mentioned Jin Yonghoon, Mentioned Son Dongju | Xion, Mild Blood, Past Underage Sex, Sex by Obligation, Siren References, Skull Kid References, Top Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Seven!Prompt: EnchantedGroup: OneusPairing: Ravn/HwanwoongA: Hwanwoong has to marry a man he's never met.M: Youngjo hoped the music would carry him home.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

Hwanwoong stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, the silvery-white suit they’d put him in actually looked really good on him. With a heavy sigh, he lifted the cloth in his hand and tied it securely around the lower half of his face. The customs in the Kim kingdom dictated a number of things he wasn’t quite comfortable with, including a custom that said that the king was not to see the face of his bride until the marriage was consummated. Granted, Hwanwoong was a man and he was marrying the prince, but the tradition still stood. He was to wear a veil of sorts to cover the lower half of his face until the marriage ceremony was fully complete. As soon as he had it tied, one of the Kims’ advisors came over and looped a chain around the knot, locking it in with an enchantment that would only break once everything was over. 

As the second child of the Yeo kingdom, Hwanwoong’s existence had never mattered much beyond that of a political bargaining chip. His older brother, Changgu, would be taking the throne, so Hwanwoong had been raised in preparation to be married off and carted out of the kingdom. He was twenty-one now and his father had finally found someone to tolerate taking Hwanwoong into their kingdom. They hadn’t even come for the ceremony, merely shipping him off with all of his worldly belongings tied to the top of his carriage. The journey had taken over a month and he’d been immediately dragged into wedding preparations upon his arrival. He hadn’t been allowed to meet his future husband yet, not even for the rehearsal of the ceremony. His assigned guard, Geonhak, had stood in Crown Prince Youngjo’s spot for Hwanwoong to practice, not that it was particularly difficult. The hardest part would be being heard through the veil covering his mouth.

“Prince Hwanwoong, it’s time to go downstairs,” Geonhak said stiffly from his place by the door. Hwanwoong sighed and fixed a few stray pieces of hair before straightening up and allowing himself to be shrugged into the traditional jacket he had asked to wear. It was the one piece of Yeo tradition in the entire ceremony. He tied it properly and turned to follow Geonhak down to the hall where the ceremony would be held. There was a cluster of people on the other side of the entrance hall, where he was sure Crown Prince Youngjo was being fussed over. On his side stood just one man, an advisor sent to represent his parents. He was one of the younger advisors, just a few years older than his brother, and Hwanwoong had seen him as another older brother growing up.

“Prince Hwanwoong,” Yonghoon greeted with a small bow, “I’m glad to see you looking well. The jacket looks lovely on you.” Hwanwoong just hummed. He was trying to catch a glimpse of Crown Prince Youngjo in the crowd on the other side of the hall, even though he knew he wasn’t allowed. Yonghoon swiftly stepped in front of him with a tight smile.

“I’ve brought a gift from your mother,” he said, producing a fragile golden diadem from behind his back. There was a single droplet of aquamarine in the middle that sat coldly against his forehead once he put it on. With the light blue in his jacket, he truly looked like a representative of the Yeo family, and he hated it. 

A few moments later, the Kims’ advisor was shepherding him over to the double doors. Crown Prince Youngjo had already gone ahead, stepping down the aisle with his traditional robes flowing behind him like black ink. When the doors were pulled open, Hwanwoong draped his hand in Yonghoon’s elbow and stepped forward, eyes to the ground. Ahead of him, Crown Prince Youngjo was already kneeling on the dais, long robe trailing down the steps behind him as he stared straight ahead. When the pair of them reached the steps of the dais, Hwanwoong turned briefly to Yonghoon, who kissed him gently on the forehead. He gave the diadem a final adjustment before letting Hwanwoong climb the steps and kneel on the dais. 

“On behalf of the Kingdom of Yeo,” he announced, “I give you Prince Hwanwoong.” He bowed shortly to the officiate and to King Kim before taking his own seat. Hwanwoong knelt carefully next to Crown Prince Youngjo, feeling horribly small next to the other prince’s larger frame.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the court,” the officiate began, “we gather here to celebrate the joining of two souls and the alliance of two nations. Crown Prince Youngjo of the Kingdom of Kim and Second Prince Hwanwoong of the Kingdom of Yeo kneel here in front of us to bare all and promise themselves to each other for the marriage of their two kingdoms.” He continued to speak about the duties they carried to the kingdom and to each other before finally asking Crown Prince Youngjo to extend his hand.

“Do you, Crown Prince Youngjo, with the first blood of Kim, swear upon your life and duties to protect your spouse and serve the duties of the crown to your last breath?” the officiate asked.

“I do,” Crown Prince Youngjo said firmly. Hwanwoong had to keep himself from flinching at his voice. It wasn’t particularly deep, but it was strong and sure, the voice of a man who’d been raised to know his power and position. The officiate reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small dagger. He used the blade to make a cut in Crown Prince Youngjo’s palm and collected a drop of his blood into a vial.

“Second Prince Hwanwoong, your hand,” he asked next. Crown Prince Youngjo’s hand dropped back to his side and Hwanwoong’s much smaller hand took its place.

“Do you, Prince Hwanwoong, with the second blood of Yeo, swear upon your life and duties to give faith to your spouse and serve him and this kingdom to your last breath?” Hwanwoong took a deep breath.

“I do,” he said, keeping his voice steady and firm. He barely flinched when the knife cut his palm and the vial scraped along the incision. His hand dropped back to his side as the officiate corked the vial and held it into the light.

“By combining the blood of their kingdoms, the newlyweds have sealed their vows to each other and to the Kingdom of Kim,” he announced, “please, join your hands.” Crown Prince Youngjo extended his hand and Hwanwoong took it, holding it so that their bleeding palms were pressed together. The officiate approached with a long strip of dyed cloth, one end a pale blue for the Yeos and the other a deep, inky black for the Kims. He bound their hands and wrists together and stepped back. Crown Prince Youngjo’s skin was hot and Hwanwoong could already feel his palm getting sweaty.

“You may rise,” the officiate said, and they both stood and turned to face the rows of spectators, “I announce to you Crown Prince Kim Youngjo and Royal Consort Yeo Hwanwoong.” They slowly descended from the dais and back through the aisle until they reached the entrance hall. The doors shut heavily behind them, leaving them alone as the guests were ushered through side doors toward the castle gardens, where the celebratory festivities would take place. Traditionally, they would take the time now to consummate and enjoy the festivities as a fully married couple, but given the pain that would be associated with their consummation, that wouldn’t be possible for them. Instead, they were to wait for their advisors and proceed straight to the reception. Hwanwoong was hoping that Crown Prince Youngjo would say something, anything, but he didn’t even get the chance as the door burst open again and the Crown Prince’s parents and Yonghoon joined them.

“That was beautiful, darling, you were magnificent,” the Queen said, reaching up to pinch the Crown Prince’s cheek, “and Hwanwoong, dear, you look lovely.” He bowed his head slightly, not quite trusting himself to say anything yet. The shock was still wearing off. He was actually married, to a man he had never met. It hadn’t seemed real until now.

“My Prince, I apologize,” Yonghoon said, “I won’t be able to stay for the festivities. There are other gifts from your parents in your quarters. Please, reach out to me if you need to.” Hwanwoong nodded again, embracing the advisor with his free arm and thanking him quietly for attending at all. Once Yonghoon had left, he and the Crown Prince were hurried along to the reception, where they were formally introduced once again. It was when they reached dinner that they started encountering problems.

Hwanwoong still couldn’t take the veil off and his dominant hand was still tied to the Crown Prince’s. He somehow had to maneuver his food under the pristine white cloth with his non-dominant hand, but that wasn’t even the problem. When he went to try, the veil would not budge. He couldn’t move it at all, couldn’t even get within an inch of it. Distressed, he lowered his fork and gripped his napkin tightly in his fist. He didn’t want to make a fuss or create a disturbance, so he merely pushed the food around his plate so it looked somewhat consumed.

“Is there something wrong with the food?” the Crown Prince asked, making Hwanwoong jump with his voice suddenly so low in his ear.

“N-No,” he stuttered, “it’s wonderful. I’m just still nervous, that’s all. I don’t eat well on nerves.” The Crown Prince seemed to buy that excuse and sat back up straight to continue his conversation with his father. It occurred to Hwanwoong suddenly just what it meant that he couldn’t move the veil. They would have to consummate, whether he wanted to or not, or else he’d starve to death. The very idea of it made him feel nauseous. 

“If you’re not eating, would you like to dance?” the Crown Prince asked him suddenly, making Hwanwoong flinched again. He nodded in agreement and let the taller man help him up and guide him onto the dance floor. His right hand stayed clasped in the Crown Prince’s left and his other hand came to land on his shoulder, while the Crown Prince’s hand settled on his waist. Hwanwoong still didn’t look him in the eye, instead focusing his eyes around the older man’s neck. 

Hwanwoong did feel bad, a little bit. The Crown Prince kept asking him questions and trying to engage him in conversation, but he was too distracted to do anything more than hum and nod. He was honestly terrified of what was going to happen once the reception was over and they were left alone. 

Finally, to Hwanwoong’s relief and dread, the officiate announced that the couple would be retreating to their marriage bed. The veil and the tie would fall once the marriage was consummated and only then would they be bonded for life. Crown Prince Youngjo led Hwanwoong out of the garden and up to the highest tower, where their marriage bed awaited them. Trepidation filled Hwanwoong’s stomach as soon as the bedroom door closed.

“I feel like I should apologize in advance,” the Crown Prince said after a moment of silence. Hwanwoong shook his head.

“I should,” he said quietly, “I didn’t mean to ignore you all night. These customs...none of this exists back home, not anymore. I’m nervous, but that’s not your fault.” Even still, he couldn’t bring himself to look his new husband in the eye. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” the Crown Prince said gently, but Hwanwoong shook his head.

“I’ll starve to death if we don’t,” he said, “I can’t move the veil, that’s why I didn’t eat. Besides, I’m sure you have important business that’ll be much easier to execute without me hanging off your wrist.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the Crown Prince frowning.

“I wish you had said something,” he said softly, “I would have at least tried to do something about it, although I’m not sure if there’s any other way to remove it.” 

“It’s okay,” Hwanwoong said, shaking his head, “it’s just once, right?” The Crown Prince nodded, using their conjoined hands to pull Hwanwoong closer to him. 

“I promise I’ll make it good for you,” he said as he guided Hwanwoong back toward the bed. Fortunately, all of their clothes had been designed to be opened from the front and untied under the arms, since they couldn’t take them off normally with their hands still tied together. The only thing that they couldn’t take off was Hwanwoong’s jacket, as it had been brought straight from his home and left unaltered. It made him smile to himself that the Crown Prince left his ceremonial robe on as well, even though he could see the ties under the arms that could easily take it off. Hwanwoong pointedly looked away when Crown Prince Youngjo rose up on his knees and leaned over him to reach for something in the nightstand. 

“Please tell me you’ve done this before,” the Crown Prince asked when he settled back down, taking note of how red the visible part of Hwanwoong’s face was. The younger prince nodded shyly.

“A very long time ago,” he said, “when I was eighteen, there was an active proposal and I didn’t want to go into it unknowing. My companion and I got into so much trouble when we were found out and the other kingdom broke the engagement.” He had felt so bad that Dongju had been implicated with him, but he was glad now that he at least knew what he was in for. Granted, it had been three years since then, but he still remembered.

“I’ll be careful,” Youngjo promised, and Hwanwoong believed him. He parted his legs, allowing the older man to settle between them, but he still kept his gaze pointedly away. He didn’t want to see his husband until his husband could see him too. 

“M-My Prince,” he stuttered when a warm, oiled hand wrapped loosely around him.

“Youngjo,” the Crown Prince corrected, “please, just call me Youngjo, hyung if you want.” He stroked Hwanwoong slowly, drawing him to full hardness before lowering his head to swallow Hwanwoong down. The younger prince gasped and his free hand flew to Youngjo’s hair. He hadn’t had this done to him before, had just done it to others. He had always figured that that would be the status quo in his marriage. His grip tightened and his head tipped back, eyes squeezing shut, when Youngjo pulled away with a particularly hard suck. 

“You’re beautiful,” the older man whispered, reaching for the jar of oil he’d left on the bed next to him, “let me know if anything hurts.” Hwanwoong braced himself for the initial penetration and groaned when Youngjo’s finger sunk into him down to the knuckle.

“You have to relax, baby,” the Crown Prince said, pressing a kiss to the top of Hwanwoong's knee, “or else this is going to hurt a lot more.” Hwanwoong nodded and took a shaky breath, forcing himself to calm down and relax. It got a bit easier as Youngjo started moving his finger and his body became accustomed to the intrusion.

“I think it’s okay,” the younger prince murmured after a few minutes of that slow push and pull. Youngjo hummed and pulled the finger out, only to return with a second one a few moments later. The Crown Prince continued to finger him, for what felt like hours, until Hwanwoong was practically begging him to do something, anything else. Finally, Youngjo pulled his fingers out and reached for the jar again.

“Ho-Holy shit,” Hwanwoong swore when he felt the burn of the initial entrance. He had known that Youngjo would be bigger than his fingers, but the difference was still more than he was expecting. He tossed his free arm over his eyes, chest heaving as Youngjo very slowly bottomed out. The Crown Prince stayed still, only moving to readjust Hwanwoong’s legs and wrap them around his lower back. 

“M-Move,” Hwanwoong finally requested when he felt like he could handle it. The sensation was absolutely overwhelming. Youngjo started to very slowly rock against him, gradually increasing his movements until he was slowly but forcefully thrusting into Hwanwoong. The one hand holding him up collapsed to his elbow and Hwanwoong felt the older prince’s face press into his neck, nipping and sucking gently at the skin there. His free arm moved from his face to wrap around Youngjo’s back, nails digging into his shoulder. The second that Youngjo sat up on his elbow to wrap his hand back around Hwanwoong, he lost it.

“O-Oh,” he moaned, cumming hard between their stomachs. He felt the cloth slip off of their hands and Youngjo immediately pulled his hand away to lift Hwanwoong’s hips and thrust harder, chasing his own orgasm. Hwanwoong whined from the overstimulation, moaning when he finally felt Youngjo’s release hit him. The older prince all but collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily. Hwanwoong’s body went completely boneless, his arm slowly slipping off of Youngjo’s shoulders. He whimpered when Youngjo finally pushed himself up on his hands and slowly pulled out of him. The long robe trailed behind the Crown Prince as he disappeared into the bathroom and Hwanwoong took the opportunity to sit up and finally untie the veil. He held the cloth in his uninjured hand, only looking up from it when Youngjo stepped back into the room.

“I drew a bath,” the older prince said, “I’m sure you’re already feeling sore.” Hwanwoong was definitely already feeling an ache in his back and his legs, so he stood, leaving the veil behind, and took Youngjo’s offered hand.

“Soaps are up along there,” the Crown Prince said, gesturing to a shelf above the bath, “if you need more warm water, it’s the left tap. Just shout if you need anything else.”

“Are you not joining me?” Hwanwoong asked softly, finally daring to look up at his husband. Youngjo’s eyes widened.

“I...didn’t think you would want me to,” he said honestly. Hwanwoong squeezed his hand.

“Please,” he requested. He let his jacket slip off of his shoulders and to the ground before stepping into the warm water with Youngjo’s help.

“You’re beautiful,” Youngjo murmured once they were both settled in the water. Hwanwoong smiled softly.

“You said that already,” he said. Youngjo hummed before leaning forward.

“I’m enchanted by you,” he whispered, finally sealing their fates with a kiss.


	2. Michelle

Youngjo hummed to himself as he walked. He knew these woods like the back of his hand, including every creature that took refuge in its shadows, but that didn’t make the walk any less lonely. He traveled down this path twice a day, seven days a week, to get to work in the center of town. During his morning walk, he listened to the birds chirping, the squirrels scampering around, and occasionally the gentle footsteps of a deer out looking for a morning meal. On his current walk back home under the moonlight, he listened to the chirping of the crickets and the howling of the countless packs of wolves and coyotes that lived throughout the forest. He always harmonized his humming with the various noises he heard on his walk, creating his own personal song. When he would get home, he would notate them on some spare parchment he got from the market and refine them on his lyre. As he was humming along, he suddenly heard a new melody floating through the trees. It wasn’t like anything he had ever heard before and he fell silent so he could listen better. Without realizing it, he began walking towards the music so he could hear it properly. Oh it was other music? He had never encountered another person in these woods so he was intrigued to see who else was here. He was well off the path now, venturing deeper into the woods. When he was younger, he would wander off of the path and somehow always find his way back, but as he had gotten older he had become much less adventurous. Pushing through the dense foliage reminded him of the good old days and he quickly lost track of the time. As Youngjo continued to walk, he finally put his finger on what was creating the music. The trumpet grew louder and louder and soon Youngjo found himself in the middle of a clearing. Several large tree stumps and some very decrepit ruins littered the large area. The moonlight was bright now that there were no trees to block it and it cast eerie shadows. He had never found this place before and he walked around letting his fingers run over the wood and stone. He didn’t even register that the trumpet had stopped. Youngjo was so lost in his own curiosity that he jumped a mile with a quiet shout when he turned around to find a boy standing on top of the tallest stump.

“Who are you?” he asked, “you nearly gave me a heart attack.” The boy smiled devilishly and tilted his head. 

“I could as you the same question,” the boy replied. He crossed his arms and tapped his wooden horn against his leg. 

“Where are you from? And where are your parents?” Youngjo asked next. He had no idea why a child would be out in the woods at this hour. It wasn’t safe. As if on cue a wolf howled in the distance. 

“Hey I’m not as young as you think I am!” the boy said, affronted, “and where are you from anyway? I bet you can’t find your way back.”

“I most certainly can. I came from that way,” Youngjo turned to point and found the clearing to be covered by a dense fog. The boy laughed maniacally behind him. Youngjo whipped around and gasped when he realized the boy was gone. His laughter slowly faded away and was replaced by the sound of his trumpet again. Without thinking, Youngjo rushed blindly into the fog and followed the music. He had to find the boy again. Deep down he knew, the mysterious stranger didn’t need to be protected but he had an odd urge to just be around him. It wasn’t often that Youngjo found other humans in these woods and he wanted to take advantage of it. He had no idea how long he was running for until he heard the unmistakable giggle of the boy high above him. He slid to a stop and spun around. Looking up he searched the tall trees until he saw the boy situated high on a branch. The only thing that gave him away was his piercing orange eyes. 

“Do you know how to get home from here?” the boy taunted. Youngjo narrowed his eyes.

“Of course I do,” he said confidently. It wasn’t entirely true but the boy didn’t need to know that. The pretty boy whose name he still did not know huff and raised his trumpet to his lips. He smirked before starting to play again and slowly faded out of view. Youngjo blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. The sound of the trumpet soon filled the silence and Youngjo found his feet pulling him through the woods. The sun had already started to rise when Youngjo found the boy again. Hopefully third time would be the charm. 

“You really are persistent,” the boy commented. He sat high in a tree, leaning against the sturdy trunk, and letting his leg swing back and forth. His fingers idly picked at a splinter on his horn.

“Are you going to tell me your name now that you’ve dragged me halfway across these woods?” Youngjo asked. 

“Fine, fine. It’s Hwanwoong,” the boy revealed. 

“Hwanwoong. That’s a nice name. It suits you,” Youngjo complimented. He could have sworn he caught the edge of the boy’s mouth curl into the smallest of smiles.

“How old are you?” he asked next.

“Twenty one,” the boy replied with a snort. Youngjo was not expecting that. From his long hair that nearly covered his eyes, to his childish antics, the boy seemed so much younger. But now that he knew the boy’s true age, Youngjo allowed himself to take a proper look at Hwanwoong. He was undeniably attractive and everything about him was simply so inviting. Even though his personality was mischievous at best, Youngjo still found himself drawn to the younger boy and wanting to know more about him. 

“Where do you live?” Youngjo asked quietly. Hwanwoong pushed himself to stand up.

“I already answered that,” he said, “well it was nice meeting you and all but I don’t really do the whole sun thing. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.” He raised his trumpet to his lips and began to play.

“Wait!” Youngjo said quickly but he was too late. He rushed towards the tree but all that landed him was back on his doorstep. Back on his doorstep? He was home? But how did he get here so quickly? With a shake of his head, he pushed the door open. He didn’t have time to worry when he had to be awake for work in a few short hours. The whole following day he couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious boy that led him on a wild goose chase through the woods. He hoped he would be able to find him again. But what if he couldn’t? No, Youngjo wasn’t going to let the magical boy slip through his fingers that easily. On his way home, for the first time in years he didn’t hum, instead keeping his ears trained for the trumpet but he didn’t hear anything. The moment he got home, he grabbed some parchment paper and drew staff lines. He could still hear the song the boy played as clear as day and he began to notate it. When he had written as much as he could on the paper, he picked up his lyre and began to play it.

“That’s not bad for a first attempt,” a familiar voice said from behind him when he was about halfway through. Youngjo jumped and whipped around to find none other than Hwanwoong sitting on the edge of his roof.

“How did you…? Nevermind,” he said. He locked eyes with the boy and slowly began to take in his features. From his sharp jawline to his brown hair that clearly used to be lighter, down to his bright eyes that he now realized were rimmed with red. The boy’s eyes were so intriguing and he found himself getting lost to them, almost drawn to them.

“Well are you going to finish?” Hwanwoong said suddenly. Youngjo blinked and shook his head.

“I can?” he said uncertainly. He hadn’t even noticed the boy had brought an instrument until he saw the trumpet sitting next to Hwanwoong’s hand. The boy wordlessly gestured to his lyre and Youngjo picked it up again. Halfway through the song Hwanwoong once again joined him but this time it was to accompany him on his horn. The melody swirled around them and Youngjo felt lighter when they finally finished. 

“That was amazing,” he breathed. Suddenly Hwanwoong was right in front of him watching him closely. Youngjo sat frozen in fear as the boy looked him up and down before chuckling quietly. Hwanwoong swiped the parchment off of the ground and looked it over. 

“A few of your notes are wrong,” he said, tossing the paper back to the ground. He picked up his trumpet to play the correct melody, watching in amusement as Youngjo scrambled to fix the notes. On light feet, Hwanwoong carefully moved away from the house, drawing Youngjo to his own feet and into the woods near his house.

“Wait, don’t go yet,” Youngjo begged. He rushed after the boy and grabbed his wrist. Hwanwoong lowered his trumpet and watched Youngjo closely. 

“Do you really want to know where I’m from?” he asked. Youngjo nodded, stepping closer to the boy so they were mere centimeters apart.

“Do you trust me?” Hwanwoong asked. Youngjo nodded immediately. He was too entranced to catch the boy’s wicked smirk. The next thing he registered was the feeling of the boy’s soft lips on his own. Without thinking, he pulled the boy completely against him, deepening the kiss. He found himself slowly melting into the boy the longer their lips stay connected. Everything around him slowly began to fade and he completely forgot about the world he was leaving behind. He was so distracted that he barely registered when Hwanwoong slowly pulled away. The last thing Youngjo remembered was a gleeful whisper.

“Gotcha.”


End file.
